The Kanes Play Truth or Dare
by karundivij.2000
Summary: The Kanes play Truth or Dare, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Back in Brooklyn House, The Twenty-First Nome, Carter, Sadie, Walt/Anubis, Zia, Alyssa, Felix, Jaz, Julian and Bast were all doing there own thing.

It was the summer holidays and it was a Sunday, so everyone was off having fun. Carter was practicing on how to pull things out of the Duat quickly, so that if they ever got surprise-attacked, Carter'd be able to pull his _Khopesh _out of the Duat instantly, Sadie was listening to music while sitting on a chair in front of the pool where Philip of Macedonia was happily munching Bacon, Walt was busy trying to get rid of a couple of Jackals that Anubis had summoned as a prank, Felix was playing around with some penguins he had created from Ice, Zia was trying to stop Shelby from throwing her crayons around, tripping everyone in the process, Julian was trying to form a perfect Fist of Horus up on the roof, Jaz was in the library and Bast was having a Nice snooze in the sunlight. Sadie got tired of listening to music (I know, shocking right?) and decided to call a crisis meeting in the Great room. Almost everyone came rushing. "What happened Sadie? Is everything alright?" asked Bast, worryingly. "Oh everything's fine Bast." Sadie spoke. "I just thought that since everyone (mostly me) is so bored, We play a game of Truth or Dare." Everyone agreed to this idea, But Felix looked upset. "Whats wrong, Felix?" asked Carter. "When Sadie called us, I accidentally ran over my penguins!" Felix looked ready to cry."Its okay, felix" Bast soothed. "You can make many more later." Felix sniffed. "Now that thats cleared up, lets start!" said Carter. "Sadie, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" said Sadie. "I'm not a wimp like you." she said. "The Dare is...

A cliffhanger! YAY! This is my first story, so don't be rough!

What do you want the dare to be? tell in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

"The Dare is... Sadie, you have to throw away your chewing gum!" "What?!" Sadie screamed. "You heard me." Carter said, obviously enjoying the dare. "Fine, But I will get you, brother of mine, I will..." "Alright, Fair enough" said Carter. Sadie went to the Garbage can and spat it out. "Goodbye, my lat piece of Chewing gum." Sadie said Mournfully. "Alright, you happy now?" said Sadie, glaring daggers at Carter. "Yup" Carter looked pleased. "Alyssa, truth or dare?" asked Sadie. "Ummmm... Dare?" Alyssa squeaked. "Good!" said Sadie. "I want you to travel through the Duat!' said Sadie with an evil grin. Alyssa looked queasy. "Pardon?" "Well, Go!' said Sadie. Alyssa opened a portal and went through it. She came out at the other side of the Room, looking seasick. "Excuse...me" she choked out before rushing to the bathroom. Sadie did have the grave to look slightly guilty as they heard retching noises coming from the bathroom.

**All right! Another chapter done! please PM or Review to tell me what truths or dares you want me to do.**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for Reviewing all! Special thanks to Lioness Deity and QueenofStalkers for reviewing and encouraging me. Thanks guys. Sorry I didn't write a new chapter for so long. I've been busy. Enjoy the Chapter!**

"Alright" said Sadie, as Alyssa came back from the Bathroom, glaring at Sadie. "Alyssa, it's your turn." "Ok, ummm...Walt! Truth or Dare?" "Dare." said Walt, not wanting to look like a wimp in front of Sadie. " I dare you to kiss Bast" Alyssa said, with a smirk. Walt (and Anubis, although no one could see his face) turned pale and looked at Sadie, whose glare of Daggers was turning into a glare of _ha-di. _Walt got up and quickly pecked Bast on the cheek before sitting down again, looking slightly nervous. To his relief Sadie's glare had died down, although Bast had narrowed her eyes at being pecked on the cheek by Walt who was the host of Anubis, the god of absolutely nothing useful. "Now, Felix, truth or dare? Felix looked startled. "truth?" He said quietly. "Who do you have a crush on? Felix looked even more startled. "Sadie" he said very quietly. "Say it a little louder please." said Walt. "Sadie" Felix said, blushing. Everyone in the room went into splits of laughter. Finally, when everyone had settled down, Felix said "Jaz, truth or dare?" "Dare" she said, not wanting to be outdone._  
_

**Alrighty! Another Chappie done. Btw thanks to Guest for the idea of Anubis kissing Bast, although I altered it slightly. HAHAHA. In any case, keep reviewing, I love you guys.**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
